


Disaster from the start

by Ctrvpani



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Paulie is pining for Sam, Slight links to my oneshot ‘feelings’, Tags will update as chapters continue, The Paulie/Oc relationship is mainly one sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctrvpani/pseuds/Ctrvpani
Summary: Back in 1934 Paulie met a man named Enzo Bianco. They spent a short time of two weeks working together in causing trouble for Morello until their partnership came to an end that Paulie will never forget. This is the story of their short time together
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Original Male Character, Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

1934 was a year that Paulie doesn’t really like to talk about and would like to forget if he could. The three of them never mentioned it again after the events of those two weeks because they made a promise to never talk of it. Tommy and Sam can pretend it didn’t happen and avoid it because they don’t know the full extent of it...but Paulie does. Paulie will remember those two weeks and that man, that man that brought out this other side to him, had him questioning things that he had already questioned about himself for most of his life and made him feel a fear that he hadn’t felt since that dreaded night on the farm back in 33. The man’s name was Enzo Bianco and this is the story of his and Paulie’s short time together. 

In all honesty at the time Paulie had been feeling down, he had been feeling like the boss just had no use for him. Yes he brought the success of Gates the year before but he just...felt useless, he couldn’t explain it. It seemed like everyone else around him just had more success. Tommy was married and had a beautiful baby girl, Sam now owned a club for the boss and him? He was left with a few rackets. Maybe he’s being ungrateful because at least he has control of something right? It wasn’t just the business that was getting him down. It was the pent up feelings, the love he had for one of his closest friends for god knows how many years, something he knew could never happen. He had been feeling the lowest of the low and all he could think to do was drown his sorrows in alcohol.

One day he just had nothing to do and decided to head to a bar, drinking during the day? Not exactly the best idea but Paulie was feeling down and felt he deserved a drink. He had sat himself in a booth at the back of the bar and cradled a glass of bourbon in his hand as he looked at the contents in it. Something in the back of his mind was stopping him from finishing the drink, he was thinking about him, he laughed at a stupid joke he said yesterday and he couldn’t help but smile to himself at the thought. The happiness of the memory didn’t last long as the realisation hit that he would never have the courage to tell him how he feels, like Christ, he told Tommy about this last year (the night celebrating the partnership with Gates to be precise) and sometimes he wishes he didn’t. Tommy didn’t react in a bad way, he was actually supportive...it’s just the idea that he’s finally said it out loud, someone close to him knowing his true feelings and something about it scares him. Tommy has tried to subtly get him and Sam alone quite a few times, he appreciates what he’s trying to do but he knows Sam most likely doesn’t feel the same way that he does. All he can do is think of those blue eyes and the way they lit up as he laughed at his stupid joke yesterday.

He was too lost in his own thoughts feeling sorry for himself that he didn’t even notice that someone had slid into the booth with him until he heard a tap on the table to get his attention. He broke from the small trance he was in only to lock eyes with a pair of blue ones. Sam? Nah Sam’s eyes are much lighter with a hint of grey, this guy’s were much darker and he noticed the slice in his right eyebrow, a scar to be precise.  
“Yes?” Paulie said as he waited for an answer from the stranger  
“You’re one of Don Salieri’s guys right?” He asked causing Paulie to nervously swallow, was this guy picking a fight? had Morello sent one of his guys to kill him? Send a message to Salieri. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest at the question as his hand tightened around the glass  
“Who’s askin?” He finally said causing the guy to huff a little with amusement.  
“Names Enzo, Enzo Bianco and you are?” he replied before holding his hand out for him to shake, Paulie looked at his hand for a moment before hesitantly reaching out to accept the handshake.   
“Paulie” He said slow and hesitant as he said it. Enzo’s hand felt nice in his he must admit, big and had a firm hold before they pulled away.  
“Nice to meet you Paulie, early to be drinking isn’t it?” he said as he eyed up the glass in Paulie’s hand. Paulie shrugged, looking down at it for a moment  
“I don’t have any plans” he muttered as Enzo shuffled into the seat a little more to get comfortable before raising his none scarred eyebrow up at him.  
“Can I join you?” He asked as Paulie shrugged  
“Sure” 

“Excellent, i’ll have what you’re having” he started before reaching to take the glass from Paulie’s hand. Paulie would have protested about the guy taking his drink but at the same time he couldn’t help but look at him. He watched as Enzo kept his eyes on him as he took a drink from the glass. Enzo was nice to look at he must admit, the guy had a pretty face, dark hair, piercing blue eyes and a scar on the corner of his lip, it was similar to his own but the only difference was that Paulie’s scar is at the top of his lip whiles Enzo’s goes straight down the top and bottom of his lip as if someone took a blade and sliced it straight down. He must have been looking a little too long because Enzo’s lips curved into a smirk before putting the glass down. 

They sat for a little while talking about random stuff, just day to day things and this Enzo guy seemed okay. He couldn’t explain it but there was some similarity in Enzo like he reminded him of someone but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it or who he reminded him of. Turns out Enzo owns the bar he was currently drinking in and apparently has had his eye on Paulie for quite some time.   
“I hoped you’d be here today because I have a proposition for ya, like an opportunity I guess” he explained as he gently leaned back, fingers tapping against the table.  
“Like working for Salieri?” Asked Paulie as Enzo shrugged  
“I guess but let’s just say not really working for him but more just helping out” he started

“I was wondering if you’d like to help me in breaking some business from Morello?” he continued leaving Paulie a little confused about this, furrowing his eyebrows a little.  
“What do you mean?” He watched as Enzo shuffled in his seat and leaned a little closer to Paulie at the table and rolling up his sleeve to look at the watch on his wrist.  
“Let’s just say the guy who owns one of the jewellery stores at the end of the street under Morello has gone on his lunch break, closed up” he started before Paulie saw a look he’d learn to grow incredibly familiar with, it was a look of mischief in his eyes. Paulie knew where this plan was heading.  
“I have a few things in my car...what if the place were to just get broken? Destroyed?” He suggested causing Paulie’s eyes to widen at his idea   
“I-“ Started Paulie but he couldn’t really think of what else to say to that, he was in disbelief. Enzo’s eyebrows rose up, his head movements following Paulie’s with that smirk still on his face.  
“I can’t just break shit?! What would we even get out of that? And if they find out-“

“Let me finish...think about it. His business getting broken into proves that Morello can’t be trusted, he failed to protect his business like he’s supposed to because thats what he pays Morello for! to provide his store with protection, right?” he explained before tapping a little on the table as he continued on  
“But then they hear that there’s another guy by the name of Salieri who can provide that protection that Morello failed to provide...think about it, the business of the store now under management of Salieri because Morello failed to provide the protection” he continued before leaning back in his seat, crossing his arms as he waited for Paulie’s response. Paulie was confused as to why this guy would provide this information, what does he gain from this by helping the Salieri family? Did he want in on the family? Did someone pay him?  
“Why do you wanna help?” Asked Paulie causing Enzo to shrug.

“I’m tired of hearing Morello this and Morello that, maybe it’s about time he was taken down a notch and the truth?” He said before he let out an amused sigh  
“I just wanna have some fun and it’s boring just doing this on my own...so you up for it?” He raised one of his eyebrows up at Paulie before holding his hand out again to shake. This was tempting, destroy a business and take it from Morello, hell this could even help in proving to the boss that he can do more than manage a few rackets or maybe he’s a little drunk for even thinking this is a good idea. 

Hesitantly Paulie reached his hand out and accepted the handshake  
“Okay” He said with nerves in his voice. The feeling in his gut was telling him it was a bad idea because one he had just met this guy and two if Salieri found out about this he’d he dead for sure. Paulie often wonders what would have happened if he never accepted his offer, would he have seen Enzo again? Would the series of events in those two weeks still had taken place?

A grin appeared on Enzo’s face as they shook hands and that look of trouble in his eyes again.   
“Then follow me” He purred as he climbed out the booth and began to leave the bar. Paulie watched for a moment before sliding out and following him. They walked out the bar down the street to his car parked close to the jewellery store before Enzo was opening the car door and pulling out two baseball bats  
“Now this is a classic!” He exclaimed as he held the bat up in admiration before passing one to Paulie, the last time he used a bat was to beat those assholes who tried to attack Sarah a few years back.  
“We just break a few windows of the jewellery store and get the hell out of here before any cops come so then the owner with come back later to see the place looking like a shithole” before the next second Enzo was throwing some cloth at him  
“In case you wanna hide that pretty face of yours” smirked Enzo with a wink and began to put a dark cloth over his nose to cover the bottom half of his face and Paulie did the same. This was a bad idea, this was a really bad idea. Paulie looked around to see the street was quite empty so he hoped that there was a small chance that people were about to witness what they were about to do.

What pulled him out of his thoughts and worries was the feel of Enzo patting his upper arm as he began to walk.  
“Don’t look so nervous” he couldn’t see it but he knew the guy was smirking underneath the cloth over his nose and mouth before he followed him towards the small jewellery store that was currently closed. Enzo stood and turned to Paulie   
“Care to do the honours?” He asked before pointing in the direction of the window. Paulie clutched the bat in his hands, part of him knew this was a bad idea but the other part of him began to think about the frustration and anger that he had been feeling a lot recently. He’s tired of trying to prove himself all the time, maybe it’s not the family’s intention but it sure as hell feels like it. He also thought about how Morello can’t seem to let them have one thing, the night at the farmhouse? what those bastards did to Sam?...that was one of the worst nights of his life. They deserve this, the deserve to have a small business taken from them. He didn’t even think, thoughts overfilled with anger and frustration as he swung the bat so hard that he almost took out the whole window as it collided with the glass. Paulie’s eyes widened with surprise as he didn’t expect to swing that hard and Enzo began to laugh in amazement.  
“Holy shit! You’ve nearly took the whole goddamn window!” He exclaimed before he was preparing to swing the bat.  
“Okay my turn!” He said as his bat collided with the glass breaking another window. Paulie wasn’t thinking, he was just letting his anger of his recent situation and what the cops in Morello’s pocket did to Sam take over as he now swung at the door, denting it while Enzo continued to smash up the windows.

It wasn’t long before Paulie could hear yells and shouts from people meaning it was time that they got the hell out of here.  
“Come on I have a car!” Called out Enzo, patting Paulie’s arm as if he read his mind and they began to run as fast as they could to the car. Paulie opened the first car door he could see which ended up being the driver’s side but there was no time to change over because the cops were bound to turn up soon. Enzo joined him in the front as Paulie started up the car and began to drive as quickly as he could out of the area. Paulie heart was pounding in his chest, he could feel his adrenaline kicking in that he didn’t even notice that Enzo had reached his hand over to him to pull to cloth away from his face.

Enzo began to laugh, his hands lifting up and resting against the back of his head as he relaxed into the seat.  
“That was amazing!” He breathed  
“You’re amazing” He said next which took Paulie by surprise, he can’t remember that last time someone called him amazing...or even if someone has ever called him amazing before.  
“Really?” He said  
“Yeah! The way you smashed that window?! Holy shit that guy is gonna be pissed” Enzo exclaimed as Paulie continued to drive, the guy wasn’t telling him where to go so he just kept going until Paulie was driving into Little Italy.  
“Stop here sweetheart” purred Enzo causing Paulie to nervously swallow at the petname, somewhat pleasuring shivers down his spine.  
“You can get out here” He said as Paulie nodded before reaching to get out the car only for Enzo to grab his arm stopping him from leaving.

“You were amazing today Paulie, if you need anything don’t hesitate to come and see me, I’m always around that bar we met at today” his eyes looked into Paulie’s, softly scanning his face before a soft smile appeared.  
“We could do great things together you and I” Enzo said before slowly letting go of Paulie. He nodded his head and climbed out the car, turning to look back at Enzo. He watched as he slid across to the driver’s side of the seat before patting the car and looking at him again.  
“See ya around Paulie”  
“You too”  
“I hope so” purred Enzo before he was starting up the car and driving away leaving Paulie to stand there and process what the hell he just did.

Paulie must admit the danger of it all, the adrenaline rush, the way Enzo praised him it felt...good. He knows it shouldn’t because he’s most likely in trouble if somehow it comes back on him but he couldn’t hide that it felt good. Paulie didn’t plan to see Enzo again after what the did to the jewellery store well...that was until the owner came to them one day asking for their protection as Morello couldn’t provide, offering to pay them with a cut of what they earn in the store. Paulie felt like a hero in a fucked up way, was able to gain extra business for Salieri to earn more money even if he did a really shitty thing to get it. Although at the same time Morello has took so many business opportunities from them over the years, even down to that dreaded night that Sam got shot at the farm house...he doesn’t want to think about the farm house. Those bastards deserve to lose business.

So they went into business with the owner of the jewellery store. Another contact and list for collection day. Him, Sam and Tommy had headed over there to get their first payment from the guy to set up their new deal. The Windows had been boxed up for now while the owner goes to work on the damages which Salieri has offered to deal with as long as they got a payment. During their little talk Tommy decided to do the talking to provide the owner with information about their new contract and Paulie couldn’t help but notice Sam eyeing up a particular pair of cuff links in one of the many display cases. They were silver with a pale blue stone in the centre, Paulie thinks it would look great on Sam, the colour of the stone matches his eyes. Sam’s Birthday was coming up soon so maybe he could ask the store owner to put them aside for him once Sam and Tommy head to the car. 

Things turned alright in the end and Enzo was right about the guy moving business to Salieri...maybe him and Enzo working together was not such a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam’s birthday had come around a few days later and Paulie had prepared and wrapped up the box of the cuff links in some nice paper. Sam is the kind of guy that would prefer to act like it was just a normal day rather than acknowledge his own birthday which Paulie was okay with but thought it was a little sad to hear at the same time, he’s always been like that for as long as he’s known him. Paulie would love to make big deal about his birthday likely e he does with Tommy’s or any of the others but Sam is a little stubborn in that area. He doesn’t care about gifts, cake, balloons or any of the other stuff, he just wants to get on with his work and other stuff. Paulie was nervous about giving him the gift that he had gotten him for multiple reasons, what if he already purchased them? What if he was actually eyeing them up because he hates them? And the fact that Sam prefers not to make a big deal about his birthday. Well what’s done is done, he’s already got them and wrapped the box up in some pretty paper so he can’t turn back now. He was hoping to catch Sam earlier on in the day as he knew he was heading over to the club to do some paperwork and to make sure that everything was in working order for most of the day.

“Sam! Hey Sam!” He called out as he made it out the door to the back and came running over to the car as Sam was about to get in, reaching to pat his arm causing Sam to jump a little with surprise.  
“Christ Paulie!” Gasped Sam with surprise as he turned around to face him and Paulie fished the gift out of his pocket.  
“I know you don’t want a big deal made of ya but happy birthday!” He said as he passed him the small box to him causing Sam to raise his eyebrows up at him but it didn’t look like a bad look on his face so that’s good right? Paulie watched as Sam ripped open the paper to reveal the small dark box before slowly opening to see what was inside, his eyes widened a little with surprise to see the cuff links he had been eyeing up a few days ago in the jewellery store.  
He raised an eyebrow up at Paulie for a moment at he looked at the cufflinks in front of him before looking back at Paulie  
“You saw me looking at these didn’t you?” He smirked as Paulie shrugged casually   
“Maybe” Paulie teased in response causing Sam to scoff and shake his head in amusement before he was putting the box down on the hood on the car and began to remove the cuff links he was currently wearing. Paulie couldn’t help but smile as he watched Sam remove the ones he was wearing to put on the new ones, it’s a good sign he likes them right?  
“you like?” Asked Paulie nervously as Sam examined the sleeves of his suit and how they looked with the new cuff links   
“Yeah, thanks Paulie” He said with a soft smile as he patted Paulie’s arm before putting the box into his pocket.

“Maybe me you and Tommy could hang out at the bar later?” suggested Paulie as he shoved his hands into his pockets  
“Got plans today?” asked Sam as Paulie shrugged  
“Not really” he started as his feet began to slightly kick around at the stones on the ground  
“Not really anything to do with the rackets an all but I know you’re gonna be at the club working” he said as Sam looked him up and down, he sighed before opening the car door to the passenger’s side.  
“Get in” He sighed as Paulie looked up at him confused  
“You mean go with you? thought you preferred to do paperwork alone?” Responded Paulie as Sam rolled his eyes  
“Well I’m in a good mood today, get in before I change my mind” he said and Paulie couldn’t help but smile as he climbed into the passenger’s side. 

It was nice, they both sat in the office upstairs of the club while Sam did paperwork and Paulie attempted to help out but instead just spun around on the chair complaining of the work load five minutes later. Tommy had turned up at some point with a birthday cake, red velvet to be precise (Sam’s favourite) with some candles on top while they sat around in his office for the rest of the day. Sam is not one to celebrate his birthday but he couldn’t help but be in a positive mood after Paulie’s gift and Tommy turning up with a cake. It was nice, really nice. It was very rare that the three of them had days like this where they could just take it easy. 

It began to hit Paulie that he was supposed to meet Enzo today, shit!   
“I need to make a call” he told Tommy and Sam before quickly leaving the room and using the phone downstairs to call the bar that Enzo works at  
“Hey is Enzo around?” He asked as he heard someone answer  
“Enzo?”  
“Dark hair, scar on the lip and eyebrow?” He described before there was silence and the sound of the phone being picked up again.  
“Paulie?”  
“Yeah it’s me! Look I’m really sorry but I can’t meet you today...it’s just it’s Sam’s birthday so I wanted to hang out-“  
“Hey Paulie it’s okay! I get it, it’s his birthday, you’ve known him for years so you wanna hang out with him it’s fine. We can hang out another day” responded Enzo and Paulie sighed with relief.  
“Thanks, look I’m really sorry...maybe we could meet up tomorrow?”  
“Yeah sure” they both said their goodbyes and hung up. Paulie sighed again with relief before heading back upstairs to the office with Tommy and Sam, he’s just glad Enzo was okay with it. 

What he didn’t know is that he was wrong, Enzo was not okay with it at all. 

Enzo and Paulie had met up a few times since vandalising the jewellery store. They just hung out and talked at the bar and what Enzo learned is that Paulie likes to talk....a lot. He didn’t mind it but it’s a certain someone that comes up in most topics that he did not like hearing about. Now Paulie likes to talk about two people in particular, Tommy and Sam. Tommy he didn’t mind hearing about but Sam? He didn’t like Sam. They way Paulie speaks about him is different to how he speaks about Tommy.

When he talks about Tommy it’s like how you’d talk about a best friend, the admiration and happiness. When he talks about Sam? There’s something else, the smiles never stop and he talks about him like he’s the most amazing thing in the world, he talks more about Sam’s appearance than he does with Tommy. He talks like a lovesick puppy when it comes to him and Enzo can’t stand it...Paulie is clearly in love with him. He should have these feelings for him not Sam. He believed he was a better fit, would Sam let him smash up a jewellery store? Does Sam give him pet names and call him cute? Does Sam praise him constantly? Enzo doesn’t think so but he can provide all those things. He believes he brings out the true side to Paulie, the fun side he’s been holding in and Enzo believes he should embrace it, his potential is wasted pining for Sam all day long. He would never tell Paulie this but he’s been watching Sam. He watches him leaving Salieri’s bar and going to the boxing club he owns. It’s not creepy! He just wanted to see what all the fuss was about! The guy is pretty he must admit but he ain’t as special as Paulie makes him out to be...he doesn’t see what’s so special about Sam Trapani.

The next day as promised him and Paulie met up but he was left sitting in the bar listening to Paulie go on and on and on about Sam’s birthday. He should have seen this coming after their phone call yesterday. His sweet brown eyes sparkling and the wide smile on his face never leaving as he talked about the cufflinks he got for Sam and how yesterday and today he came in wearing them. He wouldn’t mind hearing Paulie talk constantly, he’s adorable! It’s who he’s talking about he has a problem with. Enzo paints a smile on his face and pretends to be genuinely interested in the topic but inside he’s screaming with rage. If he was honest he would love more than anything to completely remove Sam Trapani from the picture. He knows that’s a bad idea so as of right now the only thing Enzo can do is show him in his own way that he’s better fit than Sam.

“I have a new plan!” Interrupted Enzo hoping to pull Paulie away from the whole Sam subject as he looked at him with surprise.  
“What kind of plan?”  
“Glad you asked my friend! A plan that will destroy more of Morello’s business” smirked Enzo as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.   
“I have some cocktails in my car...the kind that go boom if you get my drift so how about we take things up a notch?” He suggested and he could tell Paulie was unsure but a little intrigued at the same time as he leaned forward to get closer to Enzo.  
“Another store?”  
“Warehouse, don’t worry we’re not setting the place on fire but some of the storage waits outside for a while. I say we put it in flames before it can even make it into the warehouse” smirked Enzo as he watched Paulie’s face. He could see he was trying to think about it and most likely thinking about the consequences of it all but he was clearly interested at the same time. 

Paulie sighed before looking up at Enzo  
“Okay but we’re just destroying the merchandise right?”  
“Just destroying the merchandise, we’ll cover our faces again” responded Enzo as Paulie slowly nodded his head.  
“Okay” He said causing Enzo to smirk  
“I’ll lead the way” 

Paulie felt the same dreaded feeling that he felt when they carried out the first job, this deep feeling in his gut telling him that this was a really bad idea. He thought at first maybe it was because of what they’re about to do and if they get caught the consequences especially from the Don. He does think that it was a contribution in regards to the unsettling feeling but now that he looks back on this he knows Enzo himself was the main cause for him to have all these uneasy feelings, part of him felt pressured by him to some extent to do these things and with what he knows now? He should have known that things between him and Enzo was a disaster from the start. 

Here they were outside the warehouse of one of Morello’s merchandise storage holders and the uneasy feeling continued to grow inside him. His hands slightly trembling as they tightly clung to the stirring wheel which didn’t go unnoticed by Enzo.  
“Will you relax? It will be fine” Started Enzo before passing him some cloth to cover the bottom half of his face with.  
“We’re just gonna throw a few cocktails over those boxes and get the hell out of there, by the time security and all that shit comes we’ll be long gone! don’t you worry sweetheart” continued Enzo leaning closer to Paulie as he looked out at the window, his voice coming out almost like a purr as he said the petname. 

Paulie nodded a little as Enzo grinned in response   
“That’s my boy” he smirked as he patted Paulie’s arm and climbed out the car, Paulie following behind. He let Enzo take the lead as he grabbed the cocktails from the car before they headed closer to the entrance of the warehouse. They both crouched down as they made their way over to the entrance, Paulie went to the side behind one side of the gate while Enzo hid behind on the other side. He turned to look at Enzo who held one of the cocktails in his hand, shaking it slightly, wigging his eyebrows as he looked at Paulie with those mischievous eyes before grabbing his lighter to light it up. He watched as Enzo threw the bottle, glass smashing and one of the boxes going up in flames. Enzo threw another one before Paulie decided he was going to join in and start throwing cocktails too. Paulie must admit this felt really good destroying Morello’s merchandise. Their family has taken too much from them over the years, he still often thinks about that night at the farm house and what they did to Sam which just fuels the anger, motivates him more to continue on throwing the fiery cocktails. Enzo seemed to be laughing and cheering in response as he watched Paulie quickly one by one light up and throw the bottles, it encouraged him, motivated him to continue on just to see the response of Enzo eating up the feeling of someone praising him. 

Flames were all over the front of the warehouse causing Paulie to start moving  
“We’ve gotta go!” He called out as he patted Enzo’s arm  
“Yeah good idea!” Enzo breathed in response as he threw his last bottle and began to follow Paulie to the car. They quickly got in, started up the car and drove away as fast as they could, pulling down their masks in the process. Paulie sped down the road watching as police and fire trucks were driving past, heading down towards the now visible smoke that could be seen in the sky. Luckily because of Paulie’s quick thinking they were able to get away quickly before the police that were already in Morello’s pocket could even suspect that it was them involved. 

Enzo let out a loud amused sigh, leaning back in the seat and putting his arms over to rest his hands on the back of his head like he did the first time. Paulie looked over at Enzo for a second seeing the man turn to look at him for a moment with a breathless smile that Paulie couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Felt good right?” Smirked Enzo   
Paulie sighed before a soft smile he could no longer hide on his face appeared  
“Okay that felt really good”   
“Got to burn off all that energy and push Morello out of pocket for about a month” continued Enzo as he began to laugh  
“I can imagine the poor bastard’s face when he hears the news!” Laughed Enzo and now Paulie couldn’t help but start laughing too, the asshole deserved this after all the years him and all those corrupt cops have put their family out of pocket. He shouldn’t feel guilty or bad, it’s what they deserved. 

“They way you just went for it with those cocktails Jesus Christ, I’ve said it before but you’re amazing Paulie Lombardo!” Exclaimed Enzo and Paulie couldn’t help but feel a blush creep to his cheeks and a smile appear on his face.  
“Really?” He asked, voice a little quiet as he spoke. Enzo grinned before sitting up properly in the seat again, he could feel those blue eyes scanning his body almost burning into him as they got closer to ‘Little Italy’   
“Of course, you’re something special Paulie and if I’m honest I haven’t stopped thinking about you...that’s how amazing you are” Paulie should have suspected the next move from Enzo the moment he confessed all of that but it still took him of guard and surprise. Slowly they turned into ‘Little Italy’ and pulled up on the other side of the street like the first time they did this. 

Paulie stopped the car and went to grab for the car door to leave so that Enzo could slide to the driver’s side.  
“I’ll see ya tomo-“ What Paulie wasn’t expecting was for one of Enzo’s hands to grab his jaw, turning his head towards him and the feel of Enzo’s lips crashing against his. Oh...okay he wasn’t expecting that. Paulie felt himself freezing up for a moment at the feel of Enzo’s lips before relaxing slightly causing Enzo moving to kiss him a little deeper and Paulie felt himself kissing back, his hands stayed clenched while Enzo’s hand stayed on his jaw holding tightly. Enzo kisses exactly the way Paulie would expect, rough, passionate but dangerous. Enzo pulled away after a few seconds, his teeth softly pulling at Paulie’s bottom lip, tugging a little before he pulled away and moved his hand from his jaw.  
“I’ll see ya around sweetheart” he purred, Paulie silently nodded as he quickly got out the car and watched Enzo drive away out the street.

Paulie couldn’t help but nervously swallow and feel a little flustered, did that just happen? Enzo just kissed him and Paulie was conflicted on how to feel about it. Enzo is an attractive man, he makes him feel special and he looks similar to someone....like he can’t describe it or put his finger on who he looks similar to but he doesn’t know if he thinks of Enzo the way the guy clearly thinks about him. 

Little known to Paulie that this was only the start of the chaos that was about to erupt in the next couple of days and the truth as he was about to learn....he really doesn’t know Enzo and what he is capable of.


End file.
